


Deadbeat Dads' Club

by CampbellB1994



Category: Beautiful Boy (2011), There She Goes
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Choking, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, In Public, Light BDSM, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the ex, Pre-Relationship, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Simon and Emily are divorced, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, They are co-parenting, Tied-Up Simon, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: They used to just drink together but now they add a little fun on the end.Chapter Age Ratings in Title.
Relationships: Simon Yates/Bill Carroll
Comments: 102
Kudos: 11





	1. Round 2? (Mature)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedShirtWriter34567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts).



> I saw that on tumblr people wanted Simon to be paired with a Michael Sheen role.  
> So I have done the honors.

"At least yours never killed." Bill remarks, downing his upteenth beer. "Well... Rosie did kill a few small animals; ladybird here and there." Simon jokes leaning back in his chair. "Are we having one more?" He asks, looking to the table of empty pint glasses. "Best leave it. I'm recovering." Simon answers his own question, placing the 'recovering' in finger quotations. "How many days were you on before you met me?" Bill places his hand on Simon's hand. "10? I dunno, never went to those bloody meetings. A bunch of sad people sat in a room with the shared thought of wanting to escape to the bar and drink. Plus I got a free beer for handing it in." He smirks, spinning the remaining foam at the bottom of his glass. "Didn't say we were going to get some food?" Bill asks, tapping his fingers on the back of Simon's hand. "Not really feeling eating right now." He says as his phone rings. "Oh co-parenting calls. One sec." He brings the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Bill watched Simon, taking in his messy hair and how the buttons of his shirt had seemed to come undone during their conversation. "Yep. Uh, Rosie doesn't stop surprising does she?" He chuckles a little, tapping his fingers on the table. "Yeah, I'm having the kids tomorrow right?... Uh huh. I'm at the pub... No I am not planning on getting drunk... I was only hungover once when it was my turn!" The conversation seems to get a bit stressful. Bill brushes a hand over Simon's hand. "Well you know Bill is going to be in the house. Rosie know's him... well don't explain it to her if it's too complex." Simon sighs, looking to Bill and rolling his eyes. "I'll be round tomorrow at 11. Alright. Bye." He puts the phone down and looks Bill. "Emily thinks that it will confuse Rosie if she sees us together. Don't worry about it though." Simon catches Bill up. "Anyway should we ring a taxi?" 

"Bill." Simon laughs as Bill pushes him back on the bed. "What?" Bill is laughing too, the two of them very drunk. "I'm gonna be hungover tomorrow." Simon groans, a hand moving over his face. "Well that's tomorrow Simon's concern." Bill says, grabbing Simon's hand and pushing it over the other man's head. "And what is today Simon's concern?" Simon tests, a sloppy smirk on his face. "Laying there whilst I fuck you." Bill answers pulling at the man's shirt before connecting their lips. Simon moves back, head hitting the headboard as his arm snakes to Bill's trousers, unbuttoning them. "Fuck me." He says when he feels how hard the man is. "Well I was planning on doing so." Bill smirks, pulling his shirt off and helping Bill to pull his trousers off. "Why am I the only one losing clothes?" He jokes, practically ripping Simon's shirt off. Simon moves a hand to Bill's shoulder, wrapping it around and pulling him closer kissing his lips again. He feels Bill's hands pulling down his trousers and boxers at the same time. Bill pushes Simon's arms back above his head, holding them steady with one hand. "This is the part where you shut up and take it." Bill whisper's into Simon's ear, pulling his own boxers down with one hand. "Yes sir." Simon says jokingly, way too drunk to stick to his role. "Keep you hands there." Bill commands, wrapping a hand around Simon's neck. "Okay, you realise this turns me on more right?" Simon quips, sticking to his act. "I'd be afraid if it didn't." Bill squeezes the man's neck watching as it made him shiver. 

"Fu-" Simon bites his lip as Bill enters him roughly. "That's it." Bill growls into Simon's neck, biting at it. "Jesus! Don't leave a mark!" Simon shouts, not wanting his teenage son to see a hickey on his dad's neck. Bill instead moves to his collar bone, sucking on the skin as he starts to move in Simon. Bill's hand wanders down from Simon's neck to his knee, pulling it up so he could have better access. "Argh, I'm not as flexible as I once was Bill." Simon complains before Bill slaps him. "What happened to shut up and take it?" Bill asks, hand still hovering over the man's face still. "Yup." Is all Simon says, taking a hold of Bill's hand that was hooked under his knee and bringing it to cover his own mouth. "Might need some help with that." He says, muffled now by Bill's hand. Bill started to speed his actions up, head resting on Simon's chest where he took the opportunity to nibble at the man's nipples which got a very satisfying sound out of Simon. They were both close, Simon's body lifted from the mattress in an attempt to curl up at the pressure now in his lower stomach. "Simon!" Bill moans into the man's chest as he cums, biting at the skin which led to Simon cumming a few seconds later. "Oh God you are good." Simon says as Bill lifts his head, the two men connecting their lips again as Simon fights to move on top of Bill. "Round 2?" Simon asks, resting his hips against Bill's. "Oh Simon, don't kid yourself. Even when you were straight you couldn't have been a top." Bill taps his hand against Simon's cheek lightly. "Nice try though." Simon grumbles something under his breath before Bill moves the man down onto him. "Don't take it personally." Bill strokes the man's hair, as Simon moves his head onto Bill's chest. 


	2. Broken Shoulder (Mature)

"Rosie gets one tiny bruise and the Stasi come after us but she breaks my shoulder and all I get is the chatty neighbour in my ear." Simon complains, sitting in a hospital waiting room, wincing when he accidently moves his shoulder. "Oh stop being a baby." Bill jokes, ruffling his hair. "Simon Yates?" A nurse comes out of the double doors. "Come on you. Up you get." Bill helps Simon to stand up, noticing he's put a limp on. "Pining for more attention are we?" Simon nods, leaning over to Bill. "You can give me a proper one later if you want." He suggests with a smile as they follow the nurse to the x-ray unit. Bill hits Simon on the bum as they walk through yet another door, this one leading to a darkish room. "Alight if you can take your shirt off please." The radiologist says, moving behind a screen. "Bill a little help." Simon groans, the shirt half over his head. "There was go." Bill takes the shirt from Simon and steps behind the screen next to the radiologist. "Okay if you stand on that red dot on the floor." She instructs, Simon looks down and shuffles backwards before standing up. "Okay now put both your arms down straight. "Jesus Christ!" Simon curses in pain as he does so. "Now stay as still as you can, for 3... 2... 1. Okay good, now if you turn and face the back wall." Simon turns around, keeping his arms straight. "And 3... 2... 1. Right that's good." Simon turns back around, hiking his arm back up to his chest. "Is this the position you are most comfortable in?" The radiologist asks, making conversation as she sends the photos along to the next doctor. "Yeah, if I move my shoulder or this arm too much I get a shot of pain run through it." She nods, picking up his chart. "And you sustained the injury." She skims through the bit of paper. "My daughter was trying to roll down the hill, I ran after her and slipped. Fell right on it." The radiologist nods. "Well if you want to put your shirt back on and head to the waiting room through the left door." She instructs. 

"Up you get." Bill grabs Simon's good arm helping him up. "This sling isn't going to be fun." He grumbles as they get to Simon's house. "Could spice things up, it's a restraint in it's own, just need to sort this one out." Bill squeezes Simon's good hand. "When did we agree on having sex with me and my bad shoulder?" Simon slumps down on the sofa. "Well you were basically begging for it. 'Give me a real limp Bill.'" Bill mocks, turning on the oven. "I did not say that!" He shouts, glaring at Bill. "Alright, just sit there and grump then till dinner then, less fun." Bill grabs some food from the freezer, putting on a tray and then into the oven. "I need to call Em, she'll be wondering what happened." He grabs his phone, pressing a few buttons before lifting to his ear. "Hey... Yes it is definitely broken. I've got to wear this sling for a few weeks... You can put me on speaker. Hello Rosie, Ben." Bill leaves the room, feeling it was an intimate moment. "I'm now one-armed daddy." He jokes, chuckling slightly. "No I still have two arms Ben, they don't just cut it off. How was the football?" He stops talking as Ben starts talking his ear about the football. "Okay, have you had your dinner? What did you have?... Ah so Rosie just ate the chips then... Okay pass the phone back to your mum." He watches Bill looking through the shoe bin. "I don't know when my shoulder will be good enough to look after Rosie... I know but this has to change circumstances a little?" Bill starts pulling a shoelace out of a pair of Simon's shoes. "Can I call you back?" He hangs up, sneaking over to Bill. "What are you doing?" Bill looks up from his crouched position on the floor. "Nothing important." 

Bill smirks as he cuts up Simon's food, lifting the fork up with the food on it. "I can do that bit." He complains, biting the food off of the fork anyway. "Yeah but it makes it more fun." He picks up another bit, moving it towards Simon's mouth before moving away and eating it himself as the last minute. "Okay now I am doing it." Simon grabs the fork, wincing a little. "Suit yourself." Bill moves to eat his food, looking up every so often to see Simon struggling. "I've got it." Simon snaps when he notices Bill looking. "I'm just looking." He lifts his hand up in a joke surrender. Simon pokes his fork a few times failing to pick stuff up. "Bill can you help?" He gives up, poking Bill with the fork. "I guess you should get used to not using your hands tonight." Bill says, Simon getting a little worried about the man's plans. "Do you want a song?" Bill jokes, waving the fork around, Simon trying to move his head to grab it. "Come on Bill!" Simon groans, starting to get a little annoyed. "God, you are grumpy today. Need to let off some steam I think." Simon looks to Bill, quite annoyed. "How do you suggest I do that?" He grumbles, reaching for his glass. "Best to drink all of that water, you'll need to be hydrated." Bill winks, hoping that Simon will stop complaining and catch up. 

"Do you want to know what the shoelaces are for?" Bill asks, looking down at Simon who was laid on the bed with his shirt off; sling put back on. "I am a bit intrigued as to why you have brought them to the bedroom, yes." Bill takes Simon's good hand and lifts it to rest on his knee. "Stay still alright." Bill tells Simon with a glare. Simon sits up to catch Bill and starts to tie one of the laces around his wrist. "Oh, didn't realise you were that kinky." He chuckles. "You going to tie me to the bedpost so I can't get in your way." Bill smirks. "You seem to say that like a joke." Bill then takes the second shoelace, threading it through the loop around Simon's wrist before pushing the hand back. "But it certainly isn't." Bill threads both ends of the lace around one of the bars of the bed frame before tying a few knots. "Tug on that for me." Simon pulls it as hard as he can but still he stays tied down. "I'd do the other but you've already given yourself a restraint of sorts." Bill sits down on his knees, eyes moving down Simon's body. Once they get to his hip, Bill grabs Simon's trousers and tugs them down roughly. "That's better." 

Simon pulls against the restraint as Bill continues to thrust into him harshly. "Argh God! Bill keeps going. Bill!" Simon moans, Bill's hand sliding to Simon's mouth. "Maybe I should gag you as well next time? It'd be quieter. Simon sinks his teeth into Bill's hand. "No one silences me!" He shouts jokingly. "Oh I have my ways." Bill moves his lips down onto Simon's, shoving his tongue in Simon's mouth, his hand going around the man's neck. Simon kisses back, pulling on the restraint. He missed stroking his hand through Bill's hair or scratching down his back. "Keep that hand still." Bill tells him, pushing the hand against the bed frame. Simon's body is being moved up the bed as Bill moves faster and harsher. Simon's mouth lays open and slack, panting heavily. "Told you I could shut you up." Bill says, kissing at Simon's chest as the man's eye's close. "Bill I'm gonna." His face scrunches up as Bill places a hand around his length. "Go on then." Bill taunts, flicking his hand up and down as fast as he could. Simon's whole body tenses, usually he curls up but with his hands tied he can't even do that. Bill watches Simon, biting at his neck as he feels the man release into his hand. "Can you untie me now?" Simon asks, looking at Bill with pleading eyes. He ignores Simon, focusing only on the fire in his lower stomach as he continues to pound into the man. His forehead pushing into Simon's chest, twisting a little as he cums. 


	3. Under The Table (Mature)

"Wait she said 'mama'? Woah!" Simon, resting his head on his hand looking at the laptop. "Say it for daddy." Emily prompts her. "Mama." Rosie said after some coaxing. "Now Rosie can you say 'Da-ddy'? Da-ddy." Bill walks in smiling at him before poking into shot. "Hi Emily." He waves before going to the counter to make a coffee. "They want to make sure we keep using the PECs." Simon looks confused before Emily holds up a card. "Oh those. I mean... it's boring. I'd much rather try and get her to say stuff." He taps the screen as if it would do anything. "Rosie. Say daddy. Da-ddy." Emily sighs letting him do it, it was his time with her anyway. "Car." Rosie says instead and Simon sighs, shaking his head. "Yes Rosie we did go in the car to the park earlier." Emily praises. "Should you be taking Rosie out? Is it safe too?" Simon goes into panicked parent mode. "It's fine, everyone else does it. Nice to get some fresh air too." Simon looks over to Bill. "Do we stay in too much?" Bill shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee. "Everyone isn't Rosie though." Emily brushes a hand through Rosie's hair softly. "Si, I talked to the doctor. He practically encouraged us to get out the house every so often." Simon leans back in the chair. "Me and Bill have hardly left. Apart from the odd shopping trip. Been good for us, stuck in the house together." Emily rolls her eyes. "I bet it is. Make sure you don't get pregnant." Simon looks up. "I'm a man." Emily looks back at the screen. "It was a joke. Daddy needs to get out the house, doesn't he?" She says to Rosie before she wrestles out of the chair. "Okay, bye then Rosie." He chuckles watching her leave. 

"There was this report from the school." Simon watches Bill walking over to him, brushing a hand through his hair. "Bill, I'm trying to concentrate." He looks over when he hears Emily laugh. "Well that's a first." She covers her mouth. "Sorry." Bill kisses Simon's cheek before moving out of frame. "Sorry what was this report." Simon goes back to the subject. "It's a rundown of her skills and also what we should be working on." Simon looks down when he feels Bill's hand on his knee. "So how involved are we meant to be. I didn't understand the subjects when I did them." He brushes a hand over his own hair now when he feels Bill playing with the hem of his pyjama bottoms. "We have been given all these worksheets and they sent some links to videos for us." Simon breaths out a shaky breath. "Are you alright?" Emily asks, Simon moves one hand to the side of Bill's head. "Yeah, just a bit overwhelming isn't it." Bill pulls down Simon's bottoms from under the table. "I doubt you will be doing much of it, Simon." Simon nods, his hand clenched in Bill's hair. "But I do want you to pay some attention to your children." Bill moves his mouth down onto Simon. "Uh huh." Simon secretly curses Bill. "Like go on walks and stuff. Yeah?" Emily turns away for a second as there is a scream. "Rosie okay?" Emily moves away from the camera to where Rosie was. "Bill what are you doing?" He whispers looking down at the man. He moves his mouth off of Simon's length. "Just making this interaction a little nicer." Bill winks, licking Simon before moving back down. 

"Hi dad." Ben comes over to the laptop. "Hey Ben." He kicks Bill under the table, trying to hide his pleasure. "Rosie alright?" Ben sighs, playing with the football in his hand. "I don't know, mum said I should talk to you." Simon nods, tugging on Bill's hair trying to pull him off of him but Bill fought against it. "How has homeschooling been going?" Ben sits down, resting his chin on the football. "It's alright, I kinda have to do it by myself. You know, Rosie and all." Simon nods understanding how Ben felt. "Well your dad's always here." Ben shakes his head. "Dad, mum already said you'd rather do anything else than homeschool and I bet you don't even know the stuff." Simon's leg twitches under the table, scratching his finger's into Bill's hair. "Alright Ben. Bit of faith please. You don't want to do the stuff either." He notices Emily standing at the door frame, Rosie standing in front of her. "Em. I can homeschool Ben." He tells her, voice shaky. "Alright, deal. You help Ben with all his work then." Simon sighs, knowing he shouldn't have promised that. "And please don't be hungover or something." Ben quips. "I've not been drinking that much. About 20 units a week." Emily smirks, shaking her head. "More like 60." Simon knows that he needs to get out of this call soon, Bill not stopping or slowing. "I've got to go." He says, hoping they let him. "Don't let Ben down, call tomorrow." Emily says, Simon curling his toes. "Alright alright I will. Bye." The call ends and he closes the laptop, looking down at Bill. "I'm going to kill you." He groans, leaning back in the chair looking at the man smirking on his knees. "I'll stop then shall I?" He asks, muffled. "No not now, God!" Bill goes back down, resting a hand on Simon's clenched stomach. He closes his eyes, knees buckling in as he cums in the man's mouth. "Emily was right, we better be careful we don't make a baby." Bill smiles, pulling himself up as he swallows. "Shut up. I'll get you back for this." Simon grumbles, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. 


	4. Payback (Mature)

"Why are we going on a picnic again?" Bill groans, practically being dragged to the park by Simon. "Because we need fresh air and Em is bringing the kids to the park after lunch." Simon looks around before finding a free table. "This one looks alright." Simon sits down on the table, placing the bag on the table. "Why didn't we just come to the park the same time as the kids?" Simon smirks, passing Bill a sandwich. "I have my reasons, now eat the bloody sandwich." Bill unwraps the sandwich as Simon starts eating some grapes with one hand. "See isn't this nice? Being in the fresh air." Simon asks, moving his hand to Bill's knee. Bill doesn't look too surprised continuing to eat whilst looking down at something on his phone. "Hey!" Simon nudges Bill, making him drop his phone. "I'm right here and you're on your phone." Simon complains, sliding his hand up a little further so it rests on Bill's thigh. "What time are Em and the kids coming?" Bill asks, trying to close his legs a little. "Well." Simon starts, popping another grape in his mouth and sliding his hand so it now rests on Bill's upper thigh. "Em will try and give the kids their food at 12 but knowing Rosie she'll have a little 'argument'." He notices that Bill opens his legs again as his hand rests now on the man's crotch. "It'll be something like 'the bread has seeds on it' or she'll ask for sweetcorn and then just want to look at it." Simon carries on, Bill bites his lip as Simon starts to knead at his crotch. "So putting that into consideration, about 1." Bill picks up his phone, turning it on. "So in 5 minutes?" Simon looks over at the clock. "Uh yeah." He says, feeling that Bill is now hard. 

"Simon." Bill whispers, gripping onto the picnic table. "Yeah?" He smirks, hand now in Bill's trousers, palming the man through his underwear. Bill shivers, pointing over to where Emily and the kids were walking towards them. "Oh you didn't seem to mind when you did this to me." Simon teases, slipping his hand in Bill's underwear now and taking a hold of Bill's length. Bill goes red, resting his head on the table as he grits his teeth. "Hey guys." Rosie runs off to the park, Ben sighing before running after her. "I'll be over in a bit, just going to talk to mummy." Simon calls them. "Well you look rough." Simon says, as Emily sits opposite them. "What? Oh." She brings her hand to a Rosie sized hand mark on her wrist. "I'm trying to be a bit more strict with the snacks." She says, looking at how Bill's forehead was rested against the table. "Are you alright Bill?" He nods, making a small groaning noise as Simon flicks his thumb over the tip. "He's just a bit tired. You know." Simon answers for him, enjoying this payback immensely. "I did tell him he could stay at home, I think last night's dinner is repeating on him. Can never handle a spicy curry like you say you can." Simon jokes, moving his hand faster, knowing that he was close. "This food going then?" Emily notices the grapes and Simon nods. "Go ahead." Bill sits back up, resting his face against Simon's shoulder. "Are you sure he's okay? He looks a little." It's only then that Emily notices that one of Simon's hands was moving under that table. "Seriously Si!" She exclaims, Simon smirks a little. "This is nothing compared to what Bill was doing when I was on facetime with you. Just getting my payback." Bill shudders, biting Simon's shoulder; Emily already knew by now. "You are a cruel, cruel man Simon." Bill whispers as he cums, face pressed against Simon's neck. "Yeah I know." He smiles, turning to kiss Bill's head. 


	5. Simon Tops (Mature)

“Pizza’s up!” Simon shouts, holding the pizza box in the palm of his hand like a waiter. “Put it on the table, I’ve just got to do something!” Bill shouts back to Simon from the bathroom. Simon puts the pizza on the table before grabbing a bottle of wine. “Are you having a glass?” Simon asks when he feels Bill’s hands snake around his waist. Simon reaches behind him to rest a hand on Bill’s bum. “Is that even a question?” Bill nuzzles his face into Simon’s neck, kissing at it. “We don’t want the pizza getting cold.” Simon says, slipping his hand between the other man’s thighs. Simon’s hand lingers for a second before going to grab the glasses as if nothing had happened, leaving Bill a little hard and helpless. Simon brushes one of the hands against Bill’s shoulder as he sits down at the table. “What did you get?” Bill asks, now back in the room. “Pepperoni.” He says opening the box with a dramatic flair. “Alright you didn’t make the pizza.” Bill teases picking up a slice, Simon catches his hand and takes the slice. “Patience.” Simon says, leaning forward and teasing the slice against Bill’s lips. The man opens his mouth, letting the pizza in. “Go on take a bite.” Simon whispers, pushing the pizza further in. Bill chokes a little as the slice hits the back of his throat. “God how do you manage, you have the worst gag reflex.” Simon teases pulling the slice out so the man could properly take a bite. “Well I’m not usually on that end of the situation, it’s normally your mouth doing all the work.” He winks watching as Simon bites the pizza that was moments ago, fully in his mouth and grimaces. “Oh I’ve put worse things of yours in my mouth, this is nothing.” 

They were on their 2nd bottle of wine now, “If I met you I’d met you when you were dating Em i wouldn’t have thought you were straight.” Bill stumbling over his words, definitely feeling the alcohol now. “Well...!” Simon leans back in the chair. “I didn’t think I was gay until I met you. Maybe it’s your fault.” Simon says, brushing a foot up and down Bill’s leg under the table. Bill grabs the bottle of wine, draining the last bit into his glass. “Uh oh.” He teases, swirling the wine at the bottom of the glass. “Not a problem, I’ll have this.” Simon leans forward and grabs the glass, downing it in one; wine staining his lips. Simon’s foot moves to rest on Bill’s crotch. “I’m in charge tonight. Any complaints?” He presses his foot down a little. Bill shakes his head, groaning as he leads forward. “No complaints.” He whispers, practically sinking into Simon’s hand that rests under his chin. “Good.” Simon kisses Bill, lifting the man up as he stands. “Very good indeed.” He mutters against Bill’s lips, moving the two of them up the stairs and to the bedroom; only stumbling a few times. 

Bill falls back on the bed as soon as Simon lets go of him. Simon straddles Bill’s hips, resting an arm on his neck. “Is this what you do with Emily?” Bill struggles out, choking on his words. “Why? Are you interested?” Simon smirks, wandering his other hand down to the man’s jeans. “Do you want me to treat you like a woman?” Bill shivers at the loss of his jeans, being tugged down quickly by Simon. “Want me to do that?” Simon whispers, feeling the shiver running down Bill’s back. “Because if you really want that.” Simon pauses, grazing his teeth over Bill’s shoulder. “Turn around.” Bill bites his lip, trying to hold back his moans. “Turn around.” Simon says again, a little stricter this time. Bill rolls over, lifting his hands above his head. Simon unzips himself, wiggling out of his own jeans before paying attention to Bill, his underwear tight and his whole body shaking from need. “That’s good.” Simon praises, dipping a finger past the waistband of the boxers to toy with Bill. 

“Argh God Em.” Simon moans into Bill’s neck, thrusting in deeper. Bill shuddered at each thrust as Simon tightened his grip on the man’s wrists. “Simon.” He moans, Simon grabbing hold of the back of Bill’s neck. “No talking.” He moans, digging his nails into the skin and maybe Bill grit his teeth. Bill’s knees twitch up, legs trying to recall against Simon’s body. Simon only kicks the legs back down onto the mattress, trapping them under his own legs. “Stay still.” He commands, face pushing and twisting into the other man’s neck, hand pressing on his shoulder. Em, Oh God I’m close!” Simon’s teeth grit, pressing Bill’s shoulder so harshly that the man lets out a sob. Simon is too in his own head to notice, fingers curling against Bill’s wrists, digging nails into the skin. “Emily.” He breaths out, pushing his knee up to spread Bill’s legs further as he cums. Bill sobs again, Simon noticing this time. He pulls out quickly and turns Bill over who curls up into himself. “Bill?” Simon asks worried. He rests a hand over the man’s cheek, watching as Bill’s eyeline flicked up. “What happened?” Simon asks, Bill only shakes his head, resting his face in Simon’s shoulder. Simon pulls the other man closer to him, rubbing his back gently, Bill too deep in subspace to talk. 

“Here you go.” Simon passes Bill a cup of tea. “I guess I’m so used to it now that it doesn’t affect me as much. Forgot how strong it is your first time.” Simon says, sitting next to the man on the sofa. His hand wraps around the man, stroking up and down his arm. “I didn’t go too far did I?” Bill rests his head on the other man’s shoulder. “No it’s alright.” He whispers, grabbing the remote. “Do you want to watch a sappy movie?” Bill asks, flicking through to Netflix. “Is Minions still on here?” Simon asks, looking through the films. “Yeah, there it is.” Bill flicks to it pressing the play button. “How’s your head?” Simon mumbles into Bill’s head, kissing him. “Still a bit fuzzy but I’m fine.” Bill sighs happily as Simon kisses at the back of his neck gently. “I love you.” He whispers, Bill relaxing further against Simon’s chest as they turn their attention back to the movie. 


	6. First Meeting (Teen)

“Club soda and lime.” Simon says to the bartender as he sits down at one of the barstools. “There you are.” Simons thanks him for passing some cash over. “Drinking alone isn’t fun if the drinks aren’t alcoholic.” Simon looks over to the man who just spoke. “My family is making me go to AA. I go here to pretend to drink.” He says, holding a hand out. “Simon.” The man takes his hand. “Bill, nice to meet you. Now are you sure I can’t buy you a better drink?” Simon considers it for a while, picking up his club soda and taking a sip. “Come on, what’s your poison?” Simon swirls the liquid around. “Normally beer but if you’re buying I’ll have a whisky.” Simon smiles, watching as Bill orders the drinks. “So what’s your situation?” Simon asks, nodding a thanks at the bartender as he passes the whisky over. “Where to start?” Bill chuckles. “Recently moved here from America, my wife left me after my kid shot up the school then himself.” Bill says before catching himself. “Sorry I overshare when I’m drunk.” Simon takes a steady sip from his glass. “I asked.” Simon says putting his hands up. “And yours?” Bill asks before taking a large sip from his glass. “Divorced father of one and a half.” Simon leans forward on his elbows. “Sorry, Uh one and a half?” Simon chuckles. “One of my dark jokes, my daughter is mentally...um learning disabled. Chromosome disorder.” He tells Bill, lifting the glass back up to his lips. “Guess we are the first members of the deadbeat dad’s club.” Bill jokes smiling at Simon. 

“You really wanted to get away from everything.” Simon slurs, resting his hand on top of Bill’s “Yeah moving across the whole country.” Bill doesn’t seem to flinch away but instead lean forward. “So how long have you been in that AA before I ruined it?” Simon leans back, grabbing his beer. “Well…” He slips the other hand in his pocket pulling out a chip. “This says 10 days. So i’m going to go with that.” He places it on the table, spinning it. “Much good that did.” He jokes, Bill rests his hand on top of Simons, resting the chip flat. “What harm did a little alcohol do anyway.” Bill says, brushing a thumb over the back of Simon’s hand. “So…” Bill taps his fingers on Simon’s hand, looking up at the man. “Do you want to go back to mine. Have a few free drinks from my fridge and see what happens.” Simon slips his hand out from under Bill’s. “Um, I-. I’m still very much straight.” He says. Tapping his fingers against his glass. “Sure you are.” Bill chuckles, trying to move his hand to Simon’s again. “I don’t know what to tell you… I like women.” Bill clears his throat, getting up from the table. “I’m sorry. I best be getting home.” Simon, picks up his jacket. “Is the offer to drink together still open?” Bill smiles, gesturing for Simon to follow him. 

“I don’t think I can get myself home tonight.” Simon rests his head against the back of the sofa. “You can stay here tonight if you’d like.” Bill suggests, turning on the sofa to face him. “Not like we have anyone to go home to.” Bill says, resting a hand on Simon’s shoulder and brushing it up and down. “Yeah.” Simon looks to Bill’s hand. “How did you know you liked men?” Simon asks, lifting his head up and looking Bill in the eyes. “Well, the best method is seeing if you feel anything when I do this.” Bill leans forward, kissing Simon. His hand moves to the man’s cheek as Simon starts to kiss back, shuffling himself backwards so that he could rest against the arm of the sofa. Bill moves away for a second. “So?” He asks, moving his hand down to stroke his arms against Simon’s neck. “Yeah. Keep doing that.” Simon mutters, looking at Bill’s lips. “I told you.” Bill whispers, moving to his lips again, Simon rests a hand on Bill’s hip, moving his legs apart slightly. “How far do you wanna go?” Bill asks against their lips. “Just this.” Simon whispers, resting his other hand in Bill’s hair. “Just this for now.” 


	7. Meeting the Family (General)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Bill to meet the family for the first time.  
> Happens a few weeks after 'first meeting'.

“Remember Rosie will probably take one look at you and walk away but she does that with everyone. Oh and Ben will maybe stay for a bit but he’s a teenager now so… you know.” Simon prepares Bill before he rings the doorbell. Emily comes to the door, Rosie running up behind her. “Oh hello darling.” Simon leans down to go down to Rosie’s level who only grumbles and runs off to the living room. “Hi Em. This is Bill.” He points to the man behind him who had his hand out. “Hi Bill, nice to meet you. Emily.” They shake hands, before Emily steps aside so they could come in. “I’ve put the kettle on so we can have tea, coffee. Whatever you take.” Simon walks past the living room waving to Ben before following Emily into the kitchen, taking hold of Bill’s hand. “You weren’t joking about the house being covered in PEC posters.” Simon remarks, leaning closer to look at one of the pictures. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind but she isn’t really a fan of them.” Emily says, grabbing some mugs. “Oh the calendar has taken a beaten again.” Simon picks up the April page from the side. “She wants it to be easter.” Emily tells Simon, smiling lightly. “Don’t tell me Chris has come round dressed as a bunny.” Simon scoffs before moving to the kitchen table, sitting next to Bill and connecting their hands. 

“How did you meet?” Emily asks, taking a sip from her cup of tea. Bill looks to Simon before moving back to Emily. “Well I was drinking at the pub, Simon sits down next to me and we start chatting and that’s it really.” Simon nods, tapping his hand against the table. “I knew you started drinking again, you’ve got that look about you.” Emily says, waving an arm carelessly. “I’m not drinking as much as before.” Simon corrects, picking up his coffee. “Rosie is quiet.” He notices. “Should I go check on her?” Emily leans over a little looking through the door. “She’s just on the ipad it’s fine. Nice to see that Bill doesn’t get greeted by drunken Simon every night. What an honor.” She says, spiteful and looking at Bill. “But I guess he can’t blame you for anything yet. Can he?” Bill swallows, looking at Simon. “Alright Em, lay off a little.” He speaks up, stretching an arm around Bill and resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Sorry Si.” She says, leaning forward a little. “So, were you gay all this time?” Simon chokes on his coffee, lowering the mug. “Uh.” Emily smiles, enjoying this small game of hers. “Well I think that side was always there, I just never knew it.” It’s only then they notice Ben standing at the doorway. “But that doesn’t make sense?” Emily's smile drops a little, patting the seat next to her. 

“See Ben, it’s like um.” Simon pauses, looking to Bill who looked a little uncomfortable. “Right. Okay. I didn’t used to like broccoli but I'd never tried it. I just thought I wouldn’t like it. But then I tried it and I actually really liked it.” Simon looks from Ben to Emily making sure he didn’t mess up. “So. You might have liked guys all the time but you never tried dating one?” Ben asks, making sure he understood. “Yeah. So when me and your mum were together I really did love her and I liked women but now when I met Bill.” He rests a hand on Bill’s. “I realised I liked men and in specifics loved Bill.” Bill smiles, squeezing Simon’s hand. Rosie walks in, dropping the ipad on Emily’s lap. On further inspection the group found that the ipad had run out of battery. “Come here.” Emily pulls Rosie into her lap, Simon moving the mug out of the way out of instinct. Rosie’s eyeline moves to Bill, keeping a steady and almost uncomfortable gaze. “Hi there, I’m Bill.” He holds a hand out but Rosie grimaces, moving his hand away. “Not a bad first reaction.” Simon whispers in his ear. 


	8. First Time (Mature)

“Do you reckon we could go one night without getting drunk off our faces?” Bill chuckles, almost falling into Simon as he tries to unlock the door. “Where’s the fun in that?” Simon says, managing to open the door. “I don’t think I’ll manage getting upstairs. Let’s just.” Bill connects their lips, pushing Simon down onto the sofa. “Careful.” Simon chuckles, grabbing the remote from behind his back and resting it on the coffee table. “Shut up.” Bill tells him, pushing him back down against the sofa. “I’ve been told.” He laughs, resting his knees up and pushing them against Bill’s hips as the man moves his lips to Simon’s neck. Simon moves his hand down, grabbing Bill through his jeans. “You are playing a dangerous game there Simon.” Bill growls, scraping his teeth over the man’s neck. “What if I want to be?” Simon moves his hand to the zip. “Well that’s a different story.” Bill pulls at Simon’s shirt and opens it up, bringing a hand to his chest. 

Bill pulls Simon’s trousers off. “So how does this work then?” Simon asks, threading his hand through Bill’s hair. “Well we’ve got to open you up a bit.” Simon’s eyes go a little wide. “I thought you just shove it in there.” He says, watching Bill grab some stuff. “It isn’t as bad as it sounds. Trust me? The alcohol probably helps as well.” Bill leans back down pecking Simon’s lips. “Trust me.” Simon nods, lifting his hips to help Bill take his boxers off. “It’ll hurt a bit. But it’ll be worth it.” Bill sits back on his knees squeezing some lube on his fingers. “Kiss me.” Simon says, pulling Bill down by the neck into his lips. Bill kisses him back, sliding a finger in. “Jesus!” Simon shouts, knees retracting. “It’s alright.” Bill uses his other hand to pull the knees back to where they were before. “How many more?” Bill doesn’t respond instead kissing Simon again, one hand stroking Simon’s cheek as he pushes another one in. Simon bites Bill’s lip in response, tugging at Bill’s hair. “You’re doing good.” Bill praises, moving his fingers a bit before easing the third in. “Fuck.” Simon’s head moves back against the arm of the sofa. “Christ.” Bill chickles a little, kissing Simon before moving his fingers in and out again. “Just wait, these three fingers are nothing.” 

“I’m going to take it slow, okay.” Bill moves his fingers out, rubbing his hand down Simon’s thigh gently. “Let me know if you want to stop.” Bill moves his hand down to pull down his own underwear, watching Simon carefully. “You ready?” Simon nods, taking a breath in. Bill lines himself up, keeping himself steady with a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Simon moves a hand onto Bill’s hip closing his eyes as Bill pushes in. Bill rests his forehead on Simon’s. “You are doing good.” Simon lifts his chin to kiss Bill’s lips. “Either my hands are big or you’ve somehow grown because…” Simon grits his teeth, digging his nails into Bill’s hip. Simon shuffles a little, moving his knees up a little more. “Okay, I’m good.” He says, getting used to the feeling. “This is payback for the jaw ache you gave me the other day.” Bill jokes, starting to move inside Simon. “Fuck off, I did not hurt your jaw.” Bill slides his hands down Simon’s back. “You are in a very bad position for calling me a liar.” Bill teases, biting at Simon’s collarbone. “Oh my God!” A shiver runs through Simon’s body as he grabs the edge of the sofa. “Whatever you’ve just done, do it again.” Bill smiles against the mark he’s left. “Found the sweet spot then.” Simon nods, mouth agape. 


	9. Hey Jude (General)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet short story because we love these two. :)

Simon couldn’t sleep, he looked to Bill sleeping soundly next to him. He didn’t want to wake the man just because his brain wouldn’t let him relax. He slips out of the bed digging around for some jogging bottoms so that he wasn’t walking around the house naked. He checks his phone; as he thought too early in the morning. He looks to Bill one last time before leaving the room, on his way he checks on both of the kids who were staying with him for the weekend. The house was asleep but him. “Right.” He sighs to himself sneaking down the stairs and into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for a glass and that last bottle of wine. He looks around the empty kitchen reaching for the radio and turning it on quietly before opening the wine, pouring a good amount into his glass. ‘Hey Jude’ starts playing on the radio, Simon closing his eyes tapping his foot to the tune and humming lightly in between sips of wine. “Simon?” He opens his eyes seeing Bill standing in the doorway, wrapped in his dressing gown. “M’fine, just couldn’t sleep.” He says putting the wine glass down. “Want one?” Bill moves over to Simon, moving into the man’s arms. 

“You’re nice and warm.” Simon sighs, resting his head in Bill’s shoulder as they move away from the counter swaying gently. Bill hums in response, rubbing a hand up Simon’s back sending a shiver down the man’s spine. “Are you cold?” Simon shakes his head, parting his lips so the breath hit Bill’s neck. “Not anymore.” He whispers, pressing his lips gently against the other man’s neck. Simon starts to hum to the radio again, the vibration from his lips rolling down Bill’s body. “I love you Simon.” Bill says, threading his fingers into the man’s hair who hums in response. “Quite right to.” He smiles as he feels Bill’s fingers scratching at the back of his neck. After a moment of silence he lifts his head up. “I love you too.” Simon says, eyes drooped partly from exhaustion and partly from the wine. Bill pulls Simon in to kiss him, slow and steady as they continue to sway to the song. Simon’s arms hooking behind Bill’s neck toying with the bottom of the man’s hair, smiling against the man’s neck as he parts the two of them to rest his head back on Bill’s shoulder. “Let’s go back to bed.” Bill suggests, feeling Simon’s body relax against his. “Not just yet.” 


	10. Sick Bill (General)

“Bill, do you want to get takeout for dinner? Might be easier then…” Simon calls as he gets in before hearing groaning from the bathroom. “Bill?” He leans against the door frame to see Bill hunched over the toilet. “What’s been happening?” Simon kneels down, brushing the hair out of the man’s face. “I got sent home from work, been throwing up since.” Bill says before moving his head down as he throws up again. “Alright. Let it out.” Simon rubs his back, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “We should really stop drinking so much.” Bill shakes his head, lifting his head up again. “This isn't a hangover throwing up. This is something worse.” He sits back up against the wall stripping off his shirt. “I’m way too hot.” Bill pants, shuffling his hand to Simon’s leg. “Can you get me some water. I’m going to stay here for a bit.” Simon rubs his shoulder gently pushing himself up. As he grabs a glass of water his phone goes off. “Hello Em.” He walks over to the bathroom passing Bill down the glass of water. “God was that tonight? Uh listen Em I don’t think I can have the kids.” Bill sits up, watching Simon bring a hand to his face. “Look I know I promised but Bill is really sick. I don’t want the kids catching anything.” Simon slides down the wall, rubbing his hand against Bill’s back as he starts throwing up again. “Listen Em. I have to go.” 

Bill spits in the sink before grabbing his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it again. “I can’t get the taste out of my mouth.” Bill groans, toothpaste falling down his chin. “If it’s not drinking what could it be?” Simon asks, leaning against the bathroom wall with his hands behind his back. “Well I’m not offending your cooking but…” Simon stops him, watching him spit into the sink again before washing it down the drain. “Come here, I want to check your temperature.” Simon rests a hand on Bill’s forehead before sighing. “Okay maybe if we.” He rests his forehead against Bill’s. “You are a little.” Bill leans forward kissing Simon. “You taste of toothpaste.” Simon teases, wiping a bit of the stray paste off his cheek and putting it in his mouth. “I don’t think it’s food poisoning.” Bill smiles, pulling Simon in. “You just don’t want it to be.” Simon rests his lips against Bill’s. “You have a fever.” He kisses Bill before moving away. “And you know what they say.” He grabs Bill’s sweaty shirt. “Feed a cold, starve a fever.” He winks, placing the shirt in the washing up basket. “I guess I’m ordering pizza for one.” He grabs the whole basket. “Get into bed, I’m going to chuck the washing on and then join you.” Bill brushes his hand past Simon’s bum, hitting it before walking over to the bed. “Hey.” 

“Washing is on.” Simon crawls into bed, wrapping his legs around Bill’s as he shivers. “Are you cold?” Bill shakes his head, kicking the duvet away that Simon was trying to pull over him. “I’m boiling.” He hooks his foot in the fabric of his pyjama bottoms, kicking them off and leaving him in his boxers. “You are very sweaty.” Simon points out, scratching his fingers up and down the man’s arm, sticking slightly. “What do you need?” Bill shrugs, curling his body up. “I am going to get you another glass of water and find some pills.” He kisses Bill’s shoulder before leaving the room again. “Si!” Bill shouts making Simon do a double take and look through the door. “Can you make me some dry toast?” He nods, pushing himself off the doorframe and into the kitchen. “Just butter?” Simon calls from the kitchen, he doesn’t hear Bill’s response but butters it anyway. “Here, Advil.” Simon drops the pills in Bill’s hand. “I don’t think I’ll order pizza. You’ll give me those sad eyes because you can’t have any.” Simon stands at the door frame with the plate of toast. “You better not steal my toast.” Bill jokes, grabbing the plate. Simon crawls onto the bed. “I’ll just wait until you pass out and then order pizza.” He whispers before kissing his jaw. 


	11. Makaton (Teen)

“Come on Rosie let’s go home now.” Simon, holds his hand out to grab Rosie’s arm, jacket folded over his arm. Rosie didn’t seem interested at all, continuing to run around the playground. Bill moves to stand in front of Rosie. “Listen.” He says, holding a hand to his ear. “Should we go home?” He asks, signing alongside it. “Car.” Rosie says, running past Simon who grabs hold of her hand. “What was that?” Simon asks, wrestling with the girl in his arms. “Thought I’d learn some makaton. Mean’s I can communicate with Rosie better.” Bill shrugs, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. “When is your driving test again?” Joe asks, helping him get Rosie in the car seat. “Tuesday.” Simon runs to the other side to get in next to Rosie. “Are you fed up of driving everywhere?” Simon smiles, moving Rosie’s hand from the car door as Bill closes it, getting into the front. “You are lucky, with Em I only took one lesson.” Rosie seems to protest at that hitting Simon. “Okay we are going now.” Simon says poking at Bill’s shoulder to get him to start driving. “Do you need to pick Ben up from football later?” Bill asks, turning his head for a second, seeing how he was holding his hand over the seat belt button. “Rosie, we need to keep it on.” Bill encourages before looking to Simon and then back to the road. “His friend’s dad is going to drop him back at the house. 

Simon looks over to the door as Ben walks in. “Little late.” He says watching the teen drop his bag before coming into the kitchen. “We played an extra match.” He explains, sitting down as Simon passes him a plate of food. “If you eat your dinner.” Bill says, catching Rosie’s attention as he taps his fingers on his lips. “I’ll find you a biscuit.” He taps his elbow. Rosie squeals trying to get off the chair. “When you finish dinner.” He picks up the fork with a chip on the end. “Coffee?” Simon offers, Bill looking over his shoulder as Rosie takes the fork from him. “Nothing stronger?” He suggests, grabbing the fork before it was thrown on the floor. “When the kids are in bed.” Simon says flicking the kettle on. “Why do people even drink alcohol?” They turn their heads to look at Ben. “Well because it tastes nice.” Simon starts, grabbing some mugs from the cupboard. “And it makes you feel happy, relaxed.” Bill points out, scooping up some sweetcorn for Rosie. “Can I have some?” Simon pauses, placing the mugs of coffee down on the table. “Your mother doesn’t even like me drinking. Just imagine if I gave you some.” He squeezes Bill’s shoulder. “Plus alcohol doesn’t taste that good. It burns the back of your throat.” Simon starts to think of how else to convince Ben that alcohol was bad when he couldn’t wait to crack open some wine. 

“So learning makaton are we?” Simon asks as he passes a glass of wine to Bill. “Well Em knows it.” Simon sighs, taking a long sip. “You are both out parenting me.” He complains, twisting the stem of the glass. “Why don’t I teach you some?” He says sitting back on the sofa. “Or.” Simon joins him, resting his legs over Bill’s lap. “We could find a show to fall asleep to?” Simon suggests, closing his eyes as Bill starts digging his fingers into his foot. “That you are going to fall asleep to. And then you’ll wake up and ask me millions of questions about what’s happened.” Bill complains, Simon bending his knee as Bill hits a spot in his arch. “Don’t answer my questions then.” Simon suggests, kneading his foot into the other man’s thigh. Bill drains his glass of wine, placing it on the side. “Put your glass down.” He says, looking at the man who was taking a sip from his glass. “Why?” Simon grumbles, poking his foot into Bill’s side. “Because otherwise I’ll spill wine on that very clean white shirt.” He moves himself out from under Simon’s legs to straddle the man. “Oh, so we are skipping the TV plans then?” Bill leans in to whisper in his ear. “Put the wine down.” 


	12. We're Alone (Mature)

Simon pushes Bill against the wall, a hand resting against the wall above his head. “Wait.” Bill says, sliding a hand onto Simon’s chest. “The kids are at Em’s. We’re alone.” He whispers, connecting their lips again. Bill moans as the other man slips his tongue into his mouth. “God.” Simon groans, sliding a leg between Bill’s and grinding into him. “Bed.” Bill moans, wrapping his arms around Simon’s neck and pulling them closer. “Too far away.” Simon whispers trailing his lips down to Bill’s neck and sucking on the skin. He pushes Bill backwards onto the sofa, moving himself on top of the man. “Fuck.” Bill groans, head falling back against the arm of the sofa. Simon wraps his hands around Bill’s shirt tugging it off of him. “Hurry up.” The man protests, jutting his hips up. “Someone is needy.” Simon teases, stroking a hand down Bill’s trousers and pulling at the zip. He moves onto his knees pulling at the material of the man’s trousers and boxers. “Stay there.” He says, trailing his fingers in Bill’s chest hair and holding him down. “Please.” Bill whines, wrapping his leg around Simon’s back. 

“Oh fuck!” Bill groans, sliding a hand into the other man’s hair, guiding his head feeling as if he was falling apart. “Dad!” Simon pauses, lifting his head as he hears Ben’s voice. “One second, stay out there.” He warns, wiping his mouth. “Shit.” He curses passing Bill his clothes, fixing his hair before he gets up seeing that Ben had moved into the kitchen. “Aren’t you meant to be with your mum?” Simon asks, leaning a hand against the door frame to stop him from going into the living room. “Rosie was sick and doesn't want me to get sick too. She texted you?” Ben answers a little confused at his dad’s confusion. He moves over to the fridge and grabs the orange juice pouring himself a glass as Simon swallows. “I had my phone turned off. You staying the night then?” Ben takes a sip from the glass. “Hey Ben.” Bill says coming into the kitchen, Simon feels him wipe something off of his mouth. “You had toothpaste on your lip.” He explains, licking it off his finger. “I don’t think we have anything for dinner?” Simon says, looking between Ben and Bill. “Could always order a pizza.” Bill suggests, moving over to the kettle. “Coffee?” 

“Hey Em, how is Rosie?” Simon asks, hoping he could send Ben back over. “She’s got a bit of a fever, going to keep an eye on her. Ben will probably have to stay over for a night or two.” Simon moves a hand over his eyes; his weekend with Bill will have to change. “Okay well let me know.” He says before hanging up. “Dad the pizza is here.” Ben pokes his head into the bedroom whilst Bill went to answer the door. “I’ll be done in a few minutes. Don’t wait for me.” Simon tells them watching the boy run down the stairs. Simon falls back onto the bed, pushing the bag under the bed and out of sight groaning a little. “You do realise that children sleep right?” Simon opens his eyes to see Bill leaning on the door. “We’d have to be quiet.” Simon points out. “Well I can make you quiet. Now come on, eat some pizza. You’ll need the energy.” Bill watches Simon walk past him, hitting his bum before following him down the stairs. “Your mum says that she wants you in bed by 9.” Simon says immediately, getting backlash from Ben. “But that is so early.” Ben complains. “Can’t I just stay up later? She won’t know.” Ben tries to bargain. “I don’t want to annoy your mum.” Simon shrugs, Bill looking at him confused. 


	13. Grieving (Teen)

“Bill do you mind if I jump in the show- What is this all about?” Simon moves onto the bed, pulling a sobbing Bill against his chest. “Hey hey, what is this?” Simon rubs his hand up and down the other man’s back. “It’s been a year.” Bill chokes out, rubbing the tears off his eyes. “Oh hun I’m sorry.” Bill leans back, moving a hand to the other man’s shoulder. “Can you come with me to the cemetery?” He asks, voice breaking as Simon nods. “Of course I will.” Bill nods, tears falling down his cheek before he leans forward to catch Simon’s lips; sadness bringing a strange sense of passion to it all. “Bill.” Simon, rests a hand on Bill’s chest. “Please Simon.” He begs, pulling at the man’s shirt. “This doesn’t feel right.” Simon tells him, brushing a thumb over Bill’s cheek to rid it of tears. “How about we both have a shower, get some food in us and some coffee.” Simon nods watching as Bill nods to, shivering as he holds back the last few tears. “Yeah, let’s go have a shower.” Simon pulls the other man up, holding him to his chest. He walks backwards and into the bathroom. 

Bill holds onto his seatbelt looking out of the window at the other parents mourning by their own children’s graves. “I can’t go out there.” Bill says, looking back to his hand tapping on the seatbelt. “Bill.” Simon rests a hand on Bill’s shoulder making him turn to look at him. “You have as much of a right to grieve as every other parent out there. You’ve lost as much as they have.” Simon brushes a thumb over the man’s shoulder. “I’ll come with you.” Bill looks to the parent again before looking back to Simon. “Okay.” Simon connects their hands, squeezing Bill’s hand gently before they both get out of the car. Bill takes a deep breath as they walk to his son’s gravestone. “Oh god. It just makes it more real.” Bill whispers, resting his head on Simon’s shoulder. “I know hun. I know.” Simon rests his hand on Bill’s lower back to steady the man. “What are you doing here?” Bill curses under his breath, moving closer to Simon. “I’m visiting my kid’s grave which I wouldn’t have to do if your kid didn't shoot him.” Bill hides his head in Simon’s chest, shaking his head. “Excuse me mate. Bit of respect, let him mourn.” Simon snaps at the parent, rubbing Bill’s back. The parent grumbles something under his breath before storming off. “Are you alright?” Simon asks, looking back to Bill’s son’s grave before he feels the man push out of his arms and run off. “Oh look what you’ve done now!” Simon shouts running to the car to try and catch up with him. 

“Come on, pick up, pick up.” Simon was parked at the side of the road trying to get hold of Bill. “Oh god Bill. Where are you?” Simon groans, starting the car back up again and driving up the street where he finds a small pub. “Bill?” He asks, walking into the pub and spotting Bill passed out at the bar. “Oh hon.” He walks over, rubbing Bill’s back. “I failed.” He sobs, taking another drink from his beer, empty glasses around him. “How many have you had?” Bill shrugs, collapsing onto the bar again, head hitting his arm. “Alright, let’s get you home.” He hooks Bill’s arm over his shoulder. The barman looks up. “I’m his partner.” Simon says, Bill’s head lolling forward. “Here you go.” Simon digs a few notes out of his pocket and places it on the bar. “Simon?” Bill whimpers, resting a hand on his stomach. “Okay.” Simon speeds up a little, getting outside just as Bill throws up. “I failed Simon.” He sobs, body limp as Simon practically drags him to the car. “Sit down.” Simon rests a hand on Bill’s chest helping the seatbelt over him. “Oh God.” Bill groans resting a hand on his stomach again. “Wait Bill I think I have.” Simon leans over to the backseat to grab a plastic bag and passes it to him.

“That’s it. Gently.” Simon guides Bill through the door of the house, sitting him down on the sofa. “I am going to get you some water.” Simon tells him, Bill grabs his shirt pulling him forward. “What did I do wrong?” He asks before breaking down in tears again. “Hey hon, let’s get you sobered up.” Bill shakes his head, pulling Simon down next to him. “Stay here with me.” Bill slips a hand into Simon’s shirt, intertwining their legs and straddling him. “Bill we can’t.” Simon slides his hands down Bill’s back. “Simon please, I need this.” Bill whimpers, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. “You’re drunk Bill and mourning, this isn’t what you need right now.” Simon stands them both up. “Come with me, let’s get you in a nice warm bath with a cup of tea.” Bill shakes his head but let’s Simon guide him upstairs to the bathroom. “Sit there whilst I run the bath.” Simon helps him to sit on the toilet seat, turning to run the water, moving some of Rosie’s bath toys out of the way. 


	14. The Coupon Book (Mature)

“Simon!” Bill groans as the man jumps back onto the bed holding a present. “Happy one year, got you a little something.” Bill takes the present from Simon. “Open it.” Simon tells him, resting his head on the man’s shoulder watching as he opens the present with a slight smirk on his face. “What is this?” Bill says flicking through the pages of the connected record cards. “Read some.” Simon tells him, watching as he flicks to a particular page. “Oh exciting. So I can redeem them whenever I want?” Bill smirks, flicking through a few. “That’s the idea. What do you think?” Simon asks him, watching as Bill reads a few carefully. “Well if that’s the case. “He rips a card out and shows it to Simon. “I’d like to redeem this now then.” Simon reads through it. “Give me two seconds.” Simon pulls himself up off the bed and runs to the bathroom. Bill leans over to place the book on the side of the bed turning on his back as he sees Simon walk out. “I’ve got lavender or fruity?” Simon says straddling Bill’s hips. “Go for fruity, I’d fall asleep with lavender.” Simon places one of the bottles down before brushing his hands under Bill’s shirt, lifting it up and off of his body. “Does this message come with a happy ending?” Bill asks, feeling Simon start to rub the cream on him. “Wait and see.” He teases. 

Simon walks in from work and only has enough time to put his bag down when he Bill walks out waving a card. “Oh come on, can I at least have a glass of wine?” Simon groans, taking the card. “At least this’ll be quick.” He teases, walking to the living room. “Come on then, sit down.” Simon pats the sofa. “You could at least pretend you love me.” Bill jokes sitting down. “Well as you know I’m better after a glass of wine.” Simon smirks, rubbing his hands up and down his knees. “Oh and there it is.” Simon moves his hands over to Bill’s crotch, pulling down the zip. “How do you want it?” Simon asks, teases the jeans down before pulling at the boxers. “You are usually pretty good without instruction.” Bill leans back closing his eyes and Simon adjusts himself so he could lower himself down. “See I told you.” Bill moans, sliding his hand down to find Simon’s head, the man pretending to choke which turns him on more. “Yeah, this is a good gift, keeps on giving.” 

“So I’ve been thinking that maybe we should go out to dinner? Because I feel bad as your gift just keeps on going.” Bill says, flicking through the book of favours. “Let me guess, food foreplay? Or maybe night in a hotel?” Simon sits next to him on the sofa leaning over to look at the book. “Not yet.” Bill pulls the book away and puts it in his pocket. “Do you want to go to dinner then?” Simon nudges his nose into Bill’s neck. “Maybe in a bit.” Simon sighs, closing his eyes. “Rosie got you again then?” Bill asks, brushing a hand over the scratches on the man’s arm. “Yeah, she’s definitely got stronger.” Simon groans, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist. “How about we order take out, put on a movie?” Bill rubs Simon’s back lightly. “Yeah that’ll be nice. Netflix and chill card then?” Bill nods gently against Simon’s head. “If you are feeling up for it.” Bill brushes a hand through the other man’s hair. “Yeah I think I will after some food.” Simon smiles softly, yawning. “And a nap.” He stretches out, back clicking slightly. “Sounds good, I’ll save the card I have in mind for another day then.” Bill takes it out showing it to the man. “I was wondering when you’d use that one. Rather kinky.” He says, before resting against Bill’s chest again. “I guess you can stop lying and admit that I’m good at gift-giving.” Simon teases, yawning once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a pt 2 to see more of the coupons. ;)


	15. Oh Fuck! (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Collection of moments which made Simon curse.

“You really should cut down on swearing around the children. Rosie picks up more than you think.” Emily tells Simon as they were sitting at a park bench watching the kids play, Bill had just come back with cups of coffee from the cafe. “I don’t swear that much. And when I do it’s with style.” Bill rolls his eyes taking a sip from his coffee. “So if I noted down everytime you cursed there would be a reason for it then?” Simon sighs. “I don’t know why this is such a big deal?” He rests his head on Bill’s shoulder. “I’m going to do it.” Bill smiles, kissing Simon’s cheek. “Do what?” Simon turns to look at Bill. “I am going to note down everytime you curse.” Emily chuckles a little at that. “How much paper do you have?” She asks before looking over to Rosie who was trying to take another kid’s toy. “Rosie!” She shouts before running over to her. “You aren’t really going to do that are you?” Simon groans, grabbing Bill’s hands who shakes his head. “Oh fuck.” Simon rests his head on Bill’s shoulder who got out his phone. “What are you doing?” Simon turns to look at Bill’s screen. “You really are doing it.” Simon rolls his eyes. 

Bill pushes Simon’s hands back to the mattress. “Stay there.” Bill growls, leaning down to bite at Simon’s ear as he thrusts into the man rougher this time. “F-” Simon bites his lip trying to stop himself from cursing. “I know you want to curse. Do it for me.” Bill whispers in Simon’s ears, sending a shiver down his spine, fingers curling into the muscle of Bill’s back, scratching at the skin. “Fuck.” Simon moans, his legs pulling in so that he trapped Bill who had leaned over to grab his phone. “Not now. Fuck, why?” Simon groans seeing that the man was typing something into his phone. “I told you I was going to write it down.” Bill smirks putting his phone down. “And the reference?” Simon asks, sliding his hands down to try and get Bill to start moving again. “Sex and the second as complaint about stopping sex.” Bill teases, pulling all the way out. “No Bill.” Simon whines, pulling at the man’s arm. “Please don’t stop.” Simon moans watching as Bill sits up on his knees. “Patience.” Bill says, leaning down to grab something from their box under the bed. “So I don’t have to keep stopping and writing what you say.” Bill smirks, pulling at the bit of fabric. “Open your mouth.” Bill leans down, whispering in his ear as he places the fabric in Simon’s mouth. 

“Rosie!” Simon shouts, running after her whilst Bill trailed behind with his phone poised and ready for Simon to swear. “Shit!” Simon curses under his breath just as Bill catches up to them. “What happened?” Bill asks, already typing something onto his phone. “She’s fallen over and grazed her knee and now I’ll take her back to Em who will have a go at me for not watching her.” Simon complains, picking Rosie up. “Let’s go take a look at your knee.” He says, moving to sit her down on a bench. “Oh look at that, does it hurt?” Simon looks up to Bill. “Can you stop typing in that fucking phone and grab her bag?” Simon says, sighing as he grabs Rosie’s bag himself grabbing a wipe from it, starting to clean up Rosie’s knee. “That’s 5 times in the past 24 hours. Were they all meaningful? Or uh… what was it that you said? Oh ‘with style’.” Simon stands up, hitting Bill’s shoulder. “Car!” Rosie shouts looking over to Bill’s car. “I think that is our cue to leave.” Simon says picking up Rosie again. “Don’t tell mummy that I wasn’t watching when you fell. Not that you could.” Simon says, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. “Let’s go take you back to mummy!” 

“How many times have you noted down?” Simon asks, passing Bill a glass of wine and sitting next to him on the sofa. “10, you got pretty agitated on the way back.” Bill chuckles, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. “And what does your research about me mean?” Simon leans in grabbing Bill’s phone. “You owe me a tenner.” Bill holds his free hand out gesturing for Simon to give him the cash. “I don’t carry cash on me? Can I pay in a different sort of way?” Simon offers leaning in, kissing Bill’s cheek. “Maybe in the bedroom in...let's say.” He looks at his watchless wrist. “5 minutes? Actually make it 10. I would like to shower. Unless?” Bill shakes his head. “The last time I joined you in the shower I slipped and twisted my ankle.” Simon downs the rest of his wine. “That was only because you wanted to.” Simon is cut off by Bill’s hand over his mouth. “Go shower, I’ll set up.” Bill pulls himself up off of the sofa looking over to Simon who was looking at his bum. “The quicker you shower, the quicker we can.” Simon is up pretty quickly after that. “One last chance at the offer?” Bill shakes his head. “I have better ideas for tonight.”


	16. The Coupon Book Pt 2 (Mature)

“Nu-night.” Simon smiles, waving at Rosie before he closes the baby gate. “You too. Off to bed.” He says seeing Ben still on his computer. “I’ve got homework to finish.” He says, Simon leans forward. “Oh so what subject means you have to watch someone playing a video game?” Ben groans, turning in his chair. “Dad.” Ben grumbles. “You can finish the video and then bed.” Simon taps on the door frame closing it behind him. “Oh is it my turn now daddy?” He turns to see Bill leaning on their bedroom door holding a bit of card between his fingers. “Both of the kids are in.” Simon whispers, watching Bill walk towards him. “Ben isn’t even asleep yet.” Simon says looking behind him to Ben’s closed door. “He’s got his headphones, hasn’t he?” Bill says, brushing the card up Simon’s chest. “And with what I’ve got in mind you won’t make a sound.” Bill pushes the card against Simon’s lips. Simon takes the card out of his mouth. “And what if Rosie gets up? If I have to go sort something out?” Bill shakes his head. “Don’t worry about that.” He takes Simon’s hand, pulling him into the bedroom. “Weren’t you the one who said anytime?” Bill teases, toying with the buttons of Simon’s shirt. “At least close the door then.” Simon tells him. “Will this do?” Bill asks, pushing Simon against the now closed door. 

Bill smiles down at Simon, although the man could not see him, flicking the lighter and lighting the candle that lay on the bedside table. “Any last words?” Bill asks, easing the fabric into his mouth, Simon muttering something around it. “Little late.” Bill smirks, picking up the wooden stick and dipping it in the melted wax. “Maybe I should write something?” Bill toy’s with the idea for a bit before bringing the stick to Simon’s chest and watching the wax drop onto the man’s chest. Simon tenses a little, squirming as Bill rests the stick on his chest, trailing it over as if he was spelling something out. “Does it feel good?” Bill whispers, leaning down to pick at the dried wax. Simon tries to say something, biting at the material in his mouth. “Well considering this.” Bill presses his hand against Simon’s crotch making the man buck upwards. “It must do.” Simon twists trying to move Bill closer to him. “I’m glad that you are enjoying this coupon book as much as I am.” Bill smirks, picking up the stick again and dipping it in the melted wax this time focused on spelling something. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Bill tells Simon watching his name spelled in wax start to dry up. “The purple wax looks so bright against your pale skin.” 

“I didn’t think it would mark for so long.” Bill says as Simon looks at his chest and stomach in the mirror. “Emily asked if there was a reason I was wearing a shirt when we took the kids swimming.” Bill smiles before dropping it, tracing his fingers over the red marks on his chest. “I’m surprised about how clear it is.” Simon takes hold of Bill’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I went to the chemist, made up a story about burning my leg with hot wax. Anyway they gave me this.” He picks up a pot of cream. Bill takes it from the other man looking at the label. “I’ll put it on for you.” Bill turns Simon around. “Sit down.” He says, opening up the pot and scooping some onto his fingers. Simon is sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking up at Bill. “Seems only fair.” He shrugs wincing as Bill rubs the cream onto the red marks. “Either of the kids seen it?” Bill asks, moving over to the sink to wash his hands. “Thankfully not, Em would hold that over my head for years.” Simon leans his head back closing his eyes as he hears Rosie start complaining. “Dad duty time.” Simon groans getting up and finding his shirt. “Time to throw in the towel with the coupon book?” Bill asks, resting a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Why stop now? Just getting started aren’t we?” Simon smiles, kissing Bill as they hear a crash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling?   
> Have they only just started?   
> Do you want more?


	17. I'm Failing (Teen)

“Rosie, off to sleep now.” Simon says taking the ipad from his daughter who screams at him trying to grab it back. “No we are going to sleep now.” Simon hides the ipad behind his back watching Rosie get up from the bed. “Dad!” He hears Ben shout from his room. “I’m just sorting your sister out.” Simon calls back. “God sake!” Ben grumbles, slamming his door. “Rosie sleep now okay.” Simon helps her back into bed, turning off the light on his way out of the room. “We are sleeping now.” Simon tells her again as he closes the baby gate. “What did you need Ben?” He says, knocking on the teenagers door. “It’s fine.” He grumbles back. “Don’t come in.” Simon sighs resting his hand on the door knob. “Just some homework. It’s fine.” Ben says. “It’s not like I’m a priority anyway.” He mumbles, Simon hearing that as he walks down the stairs. “Are you alright?” Bill stands from the sofa. “Rosie is in a mood because she has to go to bed and Ben is annoyed because I spend too much time with Rosie!” He groans, falling into Bill’s arms. “Am I failing Bill?” His head drops onto Bill’s shoulder as the man pulls him in. “Half of parenting is failing, the rest is trying to not kill your kids.” Bill jokes, brushing a hand through Simon’s hair. “Should I go check on Ben? Emily is better at all this stuff.” Simon sighs, closing his eyes. “Why don’t you give him some time. Check on him later.” Bill kisses Simon softly. “You’re not failing.” Bill reassures.

Simon grabs onto Rosie’s arm before she runs off into the distance. “Don’t. We are waiting.” He pulls her a little closer to him. “Mama.” She twists her arm around trying to get out of his grip. “Stop please. We don’t want to injure yourself.” Simon moves so that he is holding her sleeve instead as Ben walks out with his football kit bag over his shoulder. “Took your time didn’t you?” Simon sighs, shuffling around in his pocket for his car keys. “Now you’ll be late back at your mum’s and Rosie will be… well is already fed up.” Simon says to Ben as he practically pulls Rosie back over to the car and into the seat. “I was just talking to my coach, he wants me to apply for the youth team.” Simon looks at the bit of paper before passing it back. “Show it to your mum, she has you the most.” Simon grumbles, gesturing for him to get into the car as he gets into the driver’s seat. “At least try to sound proud.” Ben grumbles pulling his seatbelt on. “Mama!” Rosie shouts as the car starts. “We are going darlin’.” He looks to Ben for a second. “Make sure she keeps her seatbelt on.” Ben sighs making Simon grumble. “Can’t wait to go back with mum.” Ben says a little over his breath so that his dad heard but Simon decided to stay quiet for the rest of the journey. 

“Bit early for a gin and tonic isn’t it?” Bill points out when he gets back from work to see Simon in the kitchen pressing a lemon slice to the rim of his glass. “Well it’s after 6 somewhere.” He shrugs, his hand toying with the bottle of gin. “Kids go back alright?” Bill sits opposite the man, trying to read his expression. “Couldn’t fucking wait to go back to Em!” Simon shouts suddenly, making Bill jump back a little. “Dad of the year I am.” He smirks as he brings what Bill knew now was not the first gin and tonic of the evening. “Parenting is difficult Simon.” Bill tries to reassure, leaning forward so that he could rest a hand on top of the other man’s. “Well at least I’m not alone in my failure. Look at your kid, in the ground along with many others shot by him. At least neither of mine has killed yet.” He chuckles to himself, a drunken smile plastered on his face as he leans back in his chair. “That’s the type of Simon we have tonight. Alright.” Bill stands, grabbing his bag and leaving feeling Simon’s eyes glued to him. “What you leaving for?” The man slurs, attempting to get up but failing and deciding to stay put. “Fuck.” Simon chuckles, taking another long sip of his drink. 

Bill closes his book when he hears a crash coming from the hallway. “Fuck sake.” He curses, pulling the covers off and opening the door to see Simon’s hand gripping the stair banister, knuckles going white. “These keep moving, the stairs.” Simon slurs, sliding onto one of the carpeted steps, leaning backwards to look at Bill who was clad in gray joggers. “Fuck look at my sexy boyfriend.” Simon lifts his hand towards Bill, wiggling his fingers. “Let’s go to bed.” Bill gives up, taking hold of the drunk man’s hand and helps him up onto the landing. “Let’s do that, very much so.” Simon smirks, sliding his hand to the other man’s bum. “We are going to go to sleep.” Bill tells Simon whose head fell onto his shoulder. “So no fun?” Simon asks, feeling the bed hit the back of his knees as Bill walked him backwards. “I find sleep quite fun?” The man says as he helps Simon out of his jeans. “But no not the fun you are thinking about. You’re too drunk for that.” Simon shakes his head. “That never stopped us before.” He chuckles, sliding a hand to Bill’s cheek. “We are going to sleep. That clouded mind of yours is good at hurting feelings too.” Simon pouts, feeling Bill pull the covers over him. “I didn’t mean to.” He says, almost like a child would. “Please.” Simon tries again, Bill only turning off the lights and getting under the covers next to his drunk boyfriend. “Sleep now.” Bill kisses Simon’s head softly. 


	18. Reprimanding and First Steps (Mature)

“Good morning.” Bill says, looking at Simon who was hiding in his pillow. “Bill no, it’s too early.” Simon groans as Bill moves Simon onto his back. “I want a chat.” The man says to the hungover scot. “Later, my head is pounding!” Simon stretches, his shirt pulling up to reveal some skin. “No we are talking about last night.” Bill pulls the pillow away from Simon. “Why talk about last night? I don’t even remember bloody last night.” Simon says, his accent seemed to go thicker when he was complaining. “Well how about if I do this?” Bill pins Simon’s hands down the mattress, pulling away as the man tries to kiss him. “Does this bring back anything?” Bill smirks as Simon groans, looking away from him. “Don’t tease me God!” He closes his eyes, nuzzling his head into his own arm. “Come on Simon, some of you must remember.” Bill grazes his lips over Simon’s, pulling away before Simon could kiss him. “Bill, stop.” Simon groaned, his hips jutting up, Bill sitting up on his knees before there was any contact. “Do you remember how much of an arsehole you were?” Bill leans down to whisper in Simon’s ear before moving off the bed. “You need pain killers but there is part of me that doesn’t want to give you any.” Bill says, Simon watching him walk away from where he was laid on the bed. 

“I’m glad the other part of you took over.” Simon says as he was collapsed over the kitchen table after having taken the pain meds. “Well I may hate you but you’re useful, I want you alive.” Bill kisses the top of Simon’s hand, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. “We’ve agreed to drink less. To keep control of ourselves.” Bill says, sitting opposite him and sliding the man a coffee. “I know you think you’re failing but those kids are still alive. They are happy and Ben, boy is he going to be successful. As for Rosie, look at all these milestones she’s hitting.” Simon’s lip quivers, reaching forward to hold onto Bill’s hand. “I love you Simon, we’ve had our fun but this drinking needs to stop. I think you should maybe try again at breaking this habit.” Simon sighs, looking down at their connected hands. “I can’t do it alone.” Simon says, voice breaking. “And you won’t.” Bill is quick to put his other hand on top of Simon’s, enclosing his shaking one in his own. “You have me, Em, the kids. We don’t like seeing you drink your life away.” Simon let’s out a sob, his head falling against Bill’s arm. “It’s possible to get better, you just have to want to.” Bill stands up, helping the man up into a hug. “I want to. Oh God I want to.” Simon digs his fingers into Bill’s back as he cries into the man’s shoulder. “I’ve got you. I will always be right by your side, for everything.” 

Bill squeezes Simon’s hand as they look to the building. “You can do this.” Bill says, kissing Simon gently as they walk inside. “Welcome, can I grab your name?” The woman at the reception asks looking up at Simon. “Uh, Simon Yates.” He says, swallowing and looking to Bill for some reassurance. “Nice to meet you Simon, if you can fill in this form for us and I’ll call you through as soon as we can.” The woman smiles at him passing a clipboard and pen to him. “Come on.” Bill whispers, guiding Simon over to the waiting room chairs. “I’m proud of you for this. Remember that.” Bill strokes a hand down the man’s arm. Simon takes a shaky breath as he puts pen to the form. “Mr Yates.” A man walks out of one of the offices. “You can come also.” He says, talking to Bill. The two men get up, Bill squeezing Simon’s hand reassuringly as they walk into the offices. “Now from all of us at the centre we want to start off by saying that we are proud of you for making the first step. And our commitment to you is to stay by your side as long as you need us.” The man starts, getting the clipboard from Simon. “Now we offer a few programmes, this initial talk will help to work out which pathway is the best for you.”

Simon hears his name being called, he takes a deep breath looking around the room, standing up and addressing the others in the room. “Hi my name is Simon and I’m 1 day sober.” 


	19. Never Leave (Mature)

“Simon?” Bill answers the phone, looking to the clock that read 3am. “Afraid not, it’s Simon’s sponsor, Alex. He’s in the hospital.” That wakes Bill up, he sits up in bed and pulls himself out of it. “Is he okay?” Bill asks, puting the phone on speaker so that he could get dressed. “I think you should come down. The hospital isn’t far from the rehab centre.” Simon’s sponsor explains. “Stay with him, I’ll be right there.” He hangs up, looking around to grab his car keys and shuffle on his shoes. “Don’t be too fucked up.” He whispers to himself. “Please be safe. Please be safe.” He mutters to himself, starting the car and driving off. “Alright Simon, you’re good.” Alex says as she rubs his back. “Get it out.” Simon lays back on the bed and wipes his mouth. “He’ll be here soon.” She rubs his shoulder. “I don’t need to be here.” Simon groans, pulling the covers over himself again. “You’re throwing up, have tremors and that blood pressure is not the best. You are where you need to be.” Simon mutters something under his breath, looking over to the wall. “I’ve had worse hangovers.” He tells her, the door opening. “No you haven’t.” Bill says, looking over to Alex. “What happened?” Simon sighs. “It’s what we call a more severe alcohol withdrawal. Hence the throwing up and shivers.” Bill moves over to Simon, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Bill you don’t have to be here.” Simon whimpers, feeling the pain again. “Help me up.” He groans, Bill helps him sit up as he throws up again. “I’ll never leave you when you’re in pain.” 

Bill lays his head against Simon’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be inpatient. At the rehab centre I mean.” Simon says, looking over. “It’s so depressing. All those stories and complaining about how their lives turned out. That’s not me.” Bill takes hold of Simon’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “I have no complaints about taking you home with me.” Simon sighs. “Stop acting like I’m dying. It’s dehydration, the nausea has stopped.” Bill brushes his thumb over Simon’s hand. “Don’t act like this is nothing. When I get woken up at 3am to a phone call from your sponsor I’m allowed to be worried.” Simon moves his head over to kiss the man’s head. “I’m right here love.” Bill moves his forehead against Simon’s. “I know. I was just… I was terrified something had happened.” Simon scoffs. “I’m fine. Hey, look at me.” Bill looks up into Simon’s eyes. “Never leave me.” He says, voice wavering. Simon kisses Bill again as the door opens, Alex coming back in. “Sorry to disturb. I just spoke to the doctor, he’ll be coming in a bit but looks like you’re good to go back to the centre.” Bill clears his throat, looking over to Simon who takes the hint. “Actually Alex I don’t want to go back to the centre. I want to go home with Bill.” He finds Bill’s hand and squeezes it gently. “I still want to be on the programme but I want to do it from home.” Alex looks at Bill. “We’ll have to look around the house, remove all the alcohol.” She says and Bill nods. “I just want him back with me, the house is so empty.” 

“I’ve missed this.” Simon says, wrapping his arms around Bill as he was cooking. “I’ve missed you too.” Bill says, turning his head to kiss Simon. “Oh I’ve missed you so bad.” Simon rests his head against Bill’s shoulder, pressing his hips against the man. “Oh so this is what you’ve missed?” Bill chuckles, wrapping an arm behind him to pull Simon closer. “Yeah my roommate wasn’t a fan of my nightly habit.” Simon jokes, his breath warm against Bill’s neck. “You’ve just got out of hospital, is it the best idea?” Simon kisses up the man’s neck landing on the bottom of his ear. “Come on it's been a while.” Simon whispers sending a jet of energy down Bill’s body. “And if you are so worried about my wellbeing. I’ll just lay there.” Bill turns around. “I’m cooking.” He points to the oven and chopping board of vegetables. “How long has it got left.” He asks, sliding his hand up the back of Bill’s shirt. “Jesus, you’re horny.” Bill smirks looking to the time. “We have 15 minutes.” He says, moving a hand to the man’s chest. “Oh at this rate I’ll be done in 5.” Simon teases, grabbing Bill’s shirt and pulling them to the sofa with Bill on top. “Go on then.” He says, pulling off Bill’s shirt. 

“Never leave me.” Simon moans shortly after Bill lays on top of him. “You think I’d leave after what we’ve just done. I’m still inside of you.” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to Simon’s forehead. “I love you, even though you frighten the life out of me.” Bill tells him. “How can you be frightened, you're still inside of me.” Simon teases as the oven time goes off. “And that’s fifteen minutes.” He chuckles, Bill groaning. “Don’t get dressed we’ll go again after.” 


	20. Fun and Games (Mature)

“Happy birthday.” Simon crawls onto the bed with a wrapped box. “Well this is early.” Bill sits up, clearing his throat and taking it from Simon with a kiss. “Well this is something that can be enjoyed all day.” He lays on his sides, watchin the man. “It better be good with that sort of introduction.” Bill says, starting to unwrap the present. “Well well well.” Bill lifts the box up. “And this is for you or me?” Simon passes Bill his phone with a new app downloaded on it. “It’s for you to use on me.” Bill’s eyes light up at that. “You do know we’ve got plans today? With friends?” Simon nods. “Painfully aware.” Simon moves to straddle Simon. “But… it is your birthday and you love to tease me.” He slides his hand under the man’s vest, trailing his fingers over his heartbeat. “Well it’s going to be a lot of fun.” Bill smirks, squeezing the man’s bum. “When does this start?” He asks, trailing a hand over. “Whenever you want.” Simon shuffles so that he was straddling Bill properly. “Well why don’t we get this out it’s packaging then.” Bill pulls Simon to his lips, sliding his hands under Simon’s pyjama bottoms. “I fucking love you.” Bill moans, pulling Simon up further. 

Bill smirks, watching as Simon grabs onto one of the shelves at the supermarket. “Are you okay there?” He asks, looking down at his phone and increasing the vibration. “I’m fi-ne.” Simon says, turning and grabbing some stuff from the shelf. “We needed bread, I was just getting… bread.” Bill smiles. “Mhm.” He lowers the intensity again. “Then why are you holding gluten free bread?” Simon shrugs, standing back up. “Well uh I’m going gluten free?” Bill looks at him. “No you’re not.” Simon puts the bread on the shelf. “No I’m not.” Bill chuckles. “This is fun.” He catches up with Simon, hitting the man’s bum on his way. “Best birthday present ever?” Simon asks. “That and what you’re going to do later.” He winks, moving them over to the checkout. “And that is?” Bill smiles, giving Simon a quick jolt before they make it to the front of the line. “For me to know and you to find out.” He kisses Simon’s cheek, paying for the shopping. “Now can’t keep the two of them waiting.” He adds, giving a few pulses, making the man jolt a little. 

“Oh do you remember that one guy? Really skinny one but claimed he was a top?” John says, smiling at Walt. “Oh come on.” He sighs. “I was trying to show off to the hot guy that ran the club.” Walt says, taking a sip from his drink. “I remember how it started, John wanted an excuse to fuck a few men a night.” Simon says with a smirk. “Glad you stopped that habit when you met Walt.” He adds, feeling Bill wrap his arm around him. “And you stopped going once you met me.” He says, opening his phone under the table. “I stopped going al-.” He stops when Bill presses a few buttons, gripping onto the table. “You okay mate?” John asks, looking over to Bill who is smirking and brings the phone onto the table. “No way.” Walt chuckles looking at Simon. “Can I have a go?” John reaches out for the phone. “This isn’t a game.” Simon rests his head on the table feeling it go higher than before. “Jesus John. Fuck.” He hears John chuckle before handing the phone back to Bill. “Maybe we should get one of these.” He says, nudging Walt. “No we are not.” Walt hits the man. “Bill I know it is your birthday but can we calm it.” Simon finds Bill’s arm to squeeze. “You should get one, it’s very fun.” Bill says but turns it down again. 

Bill pushes Simon against the wall, turning the vibe at its highest and connecting their lips. “How fucking much do you want me?” Bill growls, pulling off the man’s shirt as he whimpers. “Tell me.” He grits his teeth. “So much, please fuck me.” Simon manages, moving his knee to press against Bill’s crotch. “On the bed, knees up and clothes off. No touching anything.” Bill tells him, letting Simon go. “Hurry up.” Simon begs, following the man’s instructions. Bill comes back in a little later. “Remember these?” Simon groans, resting his head on the pillow. “From when I broke my shoulder.” Bill nods. “From way back then. Arms up.” Simon moves his arms up, letting Bill tie him to the headboard. “Happy birthday.” Simon smiles, kissing Bill’s lips quickly. “Come on you’ve got some good things out of this too.” Bill tells him, taking out the vibe. “You ready?” Bill holds onto the man’s hip, looking up to see him nod. “I’ve been ready all day.” Simon whines, tapping Bill’s thigh with his foot. “Alright.” Bill chuckles, pressing into the man. “Fuck I needed that.” Simon twists his wrists in the restraints. “If you’re going to talk, you’ll end it with…?” He thrusts into Simon. “Sir.” The man moans, closing his eyes. 


End file.
